Est
Est is an anthropomorphic fox monster. She currently lives in Snowdin Town. Est is fought in Snowdin Forest and is lately an NPC in Snowdin Town. She is the sister of Reed. Est is 16 years old. Her dream is to be a Tactician in the Royal Guard. Backstory Est Dege was born in 10th of December 200X. Her mother died in the process of Est being born. Then, her father fell in severe depression, which resulted in him hanged himself, when Reed had 8 years and Est was 7 years old. Est didn't see his fate nor she was told of it, but Reed did, and he fell into depression. Five years later, the siblings moved into Snowdin Town, adopted by loving parents, living in an old house. Description Appeareance Est is skinny and has a pale skin. Her hair is blond and short. She has a slim mouth. Like a kitsune, she has a tail in her bottom-back covered with yellow and white fur. Personality Est is a cheerful and bubbly person with a nervous side, which she hides from everyone else. She can also be serious and stubborn. She distrusts and may be even aggressive and rude to humans due to the War tales long ago. In the story Neutral/Pacifist Est first appears in Snowdin, after the cutscene in the bridge. As she notices a human entered Snowdin Forest, she goes out to find them. She notices them just outside Snowdin Town. Est blocks the entrance to Snowdin Town until the player convince her humans aren't all bad, or take her out. If Est is spared, she will go to pay a 'visit' to who she admires, Undyne. She will be absent until a certain event happens. As the player goes through Waterfall, Reed came to search Est. Reed will keep mentioning her. If Reed lives to go back to Snowdin, and Est survived her encounter, Est will appear in the south part of the Christmas Tree if the player had got to New Home and had Sans' Judgement. True Pacifist After Asriel's fight, Est will appear at Snowdin, in the south part of the Christmas Tree. Est appears two last times, at the credits. The first time is in Snowdin's part, where her sprite in-battle are shown and the yellow or white name depending what did the player do in her battle. The second time, she appears with Reed and Monster Kid walking up to Toriel's School. Genocide In the Genocide Route, Est has heard of the human killing everything at its path. As she chose to not believe the claims, she just walked to Snowdin Forest and stay there until the Town calms down. As she was heading off to the Forest, she encountered the human, and decided to confront them, even if Est wouldn't survive. Stats Equipment Tactician Tome (15 AT). A powerful tome that channels the caster's magic into powerful and unique spells. Est got this tome in a gift under the Christmas Tree. Delta Rune Cape (15 DF). Along with the Tactician Tome, she got the Cape from a gift under the Christmas Tree. Base Stats Her stats change depending on the current Route. Neutral/Pacifist HP: 1,500 AT: 7 DF: 23 Genocide HP: 6,660 AT: 12 DF: 33 Battle After the bridge cutscene of Sans and Papyrus, Est will block the way and force you to enter a fight. Neutral/Pacifist Most of her attacks are slow and every attack deals low damage. Sparing To archive her yellow name requeriments you must follow this order: *Talk two times, flirt once, learn twice, and then talk. **After flirting, Est's attack will slow down until she attacks no more after five turns. Other ways that won't give the yellow name are: *Talk two times, flirt one time and then flee. *Talk two times, flirt once and bring her HP down to half. **If Est's HP is already at half or less when you flirt, you won't be able to spare her this way. Genocide Est's attacks are a bit faster and deals more damage. However, it's still low damage. You can't spare or flee from Est in the Genocide Route. Fighting Est's attacks have mediocre speed and deal low attack. However, she is resilient to damage with her high HP and high defense. There isn't an opportunity to do a Betrayal Kill on Est because the battle ends right after the final spare condition. Attacks Est uses the parts from Tactician Tome to fight. Every attack assumes no armor and LOVE 1(Pacifist/Neutral) or LOVE 7(Genocide) Nosferatu This book is the weakest of the three, but it drains HP if it hit, according to the player current's defense. Nosferatu mainly uses smoke based attacks. Nosferatu is a purple book. *An evil smile appears on the center of the Bullet Board, laughing. **Due to being a gray attack, it can't hurt. Neutral/Pacifist *Slow smoke pillars are randomly moving across the Bullet Board. **Deals 4 damage and drains 28-45 HP *A line of smoke will be moving outside around the borders of the Bullet Board, shooting white and blue orbs. **The orbs deals 6 damage and drains 43-91 HP *Orbs of smoke pursue the Soul on a straight line. **The orbs deals 5 damage and absorbs 34-67 HP Genocide *Three lines of smoke will be moving outside around the borders of the Bullet Board, shooting white orbs. **The orbs deals 7 damage and drains 91-500 HP *Orbs of smoke quickly pursue the Soul, changing fast between blue and white. **The orbs deals 7 damage and absorbs 67-402 HP *Gloves will appear on the Bullet Board moving randomly and bouncing. When bouncing, it generates a small wave of blue pulsations. **If a glove is hit, it will disappear, causing that if all gloves disappear, Est cuts her turn early. **A glove deals 6 damage and absorbs 89- 369 HP Aircalibur Aircalibur has the fastest attacks. It consists on swords and wind spells. Aircalibur is a green book. *The first time Excalibur shows up, a shiny sword will come from above and goes to the other side of the Bullet Board, followed by giant wind gushes. **Being a gray attack, it cannot hurt. Neutral/Pacifist * A sword pursues the Soul, cutting up the Bullet Board. ** If touched, it brings down HP to five. *** If already at 5 HP or less, it brings the HP down to zero. * White wind gushes goes straightly from the sides to the middle of the Bullet Board. ** The gushes deal 6 damage. * Multiple swords and wind gushes come from above of the Bullet Board down to the bottom of the Bullet Board. ** The swords deal 6 damage and the wind, 7 damage. Genocide * Five swords pursues the Soul, cutting up the Bullet Board. ** If touched a sword, it brings down HP to fifteen. *** If already at 15 HP or less, it brings the HP down to zero. * White wind gushes goes straightly from the sides to the other side of the Bullet Board. ** The gushes deal 6 damage. * The Bullet Board expands.Multiple swords and wind gushes come from above of the Bullet Board down to the bottom of the Bullet Board, then, bounce back. ** The swords deal 10 damage and the wind, 9 damage. Lux Lux's attacks are the strongest ones. Its spells are light and thunder. Lux is a yellow book. * When Lux is first cast, a sphere will appear on the Bullet Board and shoot light beams to all directions. ** It's a gray attack, it can't hurt. Neutral/Pacifist * Said sphere shoots blue and white light beams to eight directions. ** The sphere deals 8 damage and the beams 7 damage. * Warning signs appear on the Bullet Board.Then, thunders come from above on those signs. ** The thunders deal 6 damage. * This attack is the same as the previous one, but shooting light beams when the thunders fall. ** The thunders deal 7 damage and the beams 8 damage. Genocide * Multiple spheres shoot blue and white light beams to sixteen directions. ** The sphere deals 12 damage and the beams 9 damage. * The Bullet Board expands. Warning signs appear on the Bullet Board. Then, thunders come from above on those signs. ** The thunders deal 10 damage. * This attack is the same as the previous one, but shooting light beams from the warning signs and the thunders fell. ** The thunders deal 11 damage and the beams 12 damage. Fortify Fortify raises Defense considerably (and Attack, if caster fights someone with high LOVE) temporarily when cast. Its effects disappear when the user dies or stops channeling magic. Fortify is a gray book. Fortify is cast before a Genocide Battle, rising her AT and DF up, until she dies. Quotes Encounter Neutral/Pacifist encounter (Est enters the screen through the east side, looking at the Town.) ''"According to the Dogs, a human is about to go to Snowdin Town. Nice! I wish to see if I can fight 'em and capture them. Now where are they..." ''(Est turns to the player) ''"Well, that was quick. You know, you dying and using your SOUL for our freedom will be more useful than you living. Now, be prepared!" and further encounters ''(Est enters the screen through the east, looking at the player) ''"Ah, a human. And why are you here? It doesn't matter. And now, prepare yourself." Genocide encounter ''(Est enters the screen through the east side, looking at Snowdin Town) ''"Jeez... The Town is going crazy... I'm going to the Forest until Snowdin calms down... I hope he comes with me when he realizes I'm gone... He knows where I am." ''(Est turns to the player) ''"H-Huh?! (A-A human... Why didn't the Royal Guard tell Snowdin about this... ... ... ...) ...That's why. The legends were right. You humans are nothing but demons. And now I'll stop you. It does not matter I will die or not. You shall die." and further encounters ''(Est enters the screen through the right side) ''"A-A human is here! Where is the Royal Guard?! I don't have time. I won't even bother asking you questions. You won't get past this point!" Battle Neutral/Pacifist "You're a human. We can't let you live, for our freedom." 1 "Why, you say? I just want to get out of this place. We all do." 2 "..." 3+ "Uh? Why are you looking at me that way?" before Talking "Oh, u-umm... Thank you...?" 1 "..." 2+ "Er...?" before Flirt "There are five major places here in the Underground. You're in one of them." 1 "Monsters are very powerful. We use magic of every type. It's a bit sad we are trapped in this place. The reason? I forgot." 2 "Huh? Did you want anything?" 3+ "Ah, finally, we can finally end this." Talking, after Learn "W-Wait! E-End this now!" bringing down Est's HP to half after Flirt "Gwah! Looks like I lost... Heh... My brother is in Snowdin Town. Talk with him, but don't even try to hurt him. You will die anyways by her, and the others will keep on going..." Death * "... ...Why did you start with me? You haven't got even a single particle of dust. Well, go ahead! Go, start your genocide! He will kill you when he notices I died by your hands, and then? I bet he will tear your SOUL apart..." the player had 0 EXP Genocide "...H-Huh?!" 1 "..." 2+ "Ha-Hack! I-I lost... W-Well, there goes my life... Are you smiling...? I don't care if I die, I just want the Town to live..." Death * "H-Huh?! Wh-Why did I s-started to cry...? No... I can't feel sorrow... to you..." after sparing After battle "That was actually fun! It didn't take much time, right? I have to go somewhere. My brother, Reedy, is ahead, in Snowdin Town. Don't worry, he's pretty neutral about this thing. He's a nice guy but may seem cold. Just talk with him, ok? See ya!" ''(Est leaves through the east side of the screen) ''after Learning "H-Huh? Wh-What happened? Ah, were you too scared of me? Hehehe! Nah, just kidding. Anyways, I have to go, human. You may see me in Waterfall, if you want to go there. Goodbye!" ''(Est leaves through the east side of the screen) ''after Flirting "Ouch...! That hurt... Well, not surprised, considering I tried to kill you. Jeez... Even a human child can fight that strong... Anyways... Guess I should go home and let my body heal itself. Hehe... Well, bye... ''(Est leaves through the east side of the screen) Est's HP to half after Flirting NPC Neutral/Pacifist interaction "Huh? Oh, hi, human. You know, I always wanted to be a Tactician. The best one out of there. And the Tactician of the Royal Guard, non the less! I will ask Undyne when I finally finish my studies. I know I should be studying but I just wanted to have some fun." interaction "Hey, human. Have you seen Reedy? I think he was looking for me, but he wasn't home. My parents weren't there, either. I bet they're still searching for me! ... Yeah, you're right. I shouldn't go and try to kill someone, face-to-face, since they could kill me and that. Luckily, the War tales weren't right. You're kind and caring for the others, human." interaction "Human. You're going to face our king, right? I haven't met him, of course. Still, I heard he was through much. He did some horrible things... For his people. For the monsters. Listen, human... Regardless of what you will do, we will support you." interaction "Well, human. Goodbye...!" True Pacifist Epilogue after Learning interaction 'Est: '"Huh? Hi Frisk! You know... That was fun! I still have to keep on learning to finally be a Tactician, but I'll be capable of that!" 'Reed: '"Don't be on her range when she's about to be one. She's going to drag you with her." 'Est: '"Who knows? But my strategy is that I will track you down and will do a spelling to mind-control!" 'Reed: '"Oh noooooo..." 'Est: '"Maybe my first target will be you, Frisk." 'Reed: '"And why exactly? To make them steal candy for you and give it to you?" 'Est: '"Shut up Reedy!" interaction 'Reed: '"Hey." 'Est: '"Huh? What do you want?" 'Reed: '"You've been watching cartoons since you returned from New Home. And you seem obsessed about it." 'Est: '"It's Anime! It's so cool! Since Alphys showed me the Anime, I started to watch these things over and over! Here, look." 'Reed: '"... ... ...Are those two robots kissing?" 'Est: '"Yup! And I'll continue showing it to you until one of us die!" [Third+ interaction (only if Reed didn't get their yellow name)] 'Reed: '"..." 'Est: '"Hehehe!" [Third interaction (only if both got their yellow name)] 'Est: '"...Hey, Reed." 'Reed: '"Hm?" 'Est: '"Why did you lie about our parents? Why didn't you tell me?" 'Reed: '"Oh, that. It is... should be nothing that matters to you." 'Est: '"Nothing that matters to me?! Are you an idiot?!" 'Reed: '"Look, Est. I did not tell you that because I know you. You ar-" 'Est: '"Maybe I am, but I don't care about that! You should have just tell me!" 'Reed: '"Est, I'm not comfortable telling you this in public. We should go home now, I'll tell you there." 'Est: '"Fine...! Let's go..." (Est goes to the north side of Snowdin) 'Reed: '"Well, I should go with her. I know she will be probably mad with me, but I will talk with her. I must thank you, Frisk. You got me the strength to talk with her and finally tell her about our parents. Goodbye, Frisk." (Reed goes to north of Snowdin) her HP to half or less after Flirting interaction 'Est: '"Huh? Oh hey, Frisk! Ouch... After our little encounter I... actually didn't let my body heal itself. I actually went to see the Captain. She's amazing!" 'Reed: '"You've always been one of her many fans. Still, she IS amazing. No wonder why you and Kid want to be like her." 'Est: '"But I couldn't see your fight thanks to these stupid injuries! Thank ya!" 'Reed: '"Wait... Did you actually went and see her fight?" 'Est: '"Yep! ... U-Ummm... Gulps..." 'Reed: '"..." 'Est: '"S-Stop looking me l-like that! Jeeze... You're a freak when you want, Reedy..." interaction 'Reed: '"Father was saying you had to go home." 'Est: '"Huh? But why? Dad knows I always come back late!" 'Reed: '"Frisk was coming to the Town when you left the house. He was very worried when they saw Frisk passing. He called me, and well, told me to find you and go back home, together." 'Est: '"Oh... And Mom? Does she know?" 'Reed: '"Yes. When I was on Waterfall looking after you, she called me when Mettaton finished telling the entire Underground about Frisk. Mother was very worried." 'Est: '"I... I didn't think about that. Mom... Dad... They always care about us, huh?" 'Reed: '"Parents are always caring and loving." 'Est: '"Yeah, they are. I'll go pack my things up when you're all ready." interaction 'Est: '"Frisk, can you go? I'm... not feeling like it, sorry." after Flirting interaction 'Est: '"Lalala laa laalaaa-lalala laa laalaaa-" 'Reed: '"What are you singing?" 'Est: '"Oh, nothing. Just a melody that Mom taught me. Hey Reedy?" 'Reed: '"Hmm?" 'Est: '"Do you know that flower that always hangs around Papyrus?" 'Reed: '"Papyrus? A flower? No. Why?" 'Est: '"Nothing. I just find it strange that a flower and Papyrus are hanging, but the flower doesn't let it show to us. I saw it once, and since it noticed I saw it, I never saw it again." 'Reed: '"That flower may just be a close friend with Papyrus, and can also be shy. There are monsters of every classes, so expect someone like that." 'Est: '"Yeah, you're right. Still find it strange though." interaction 'Est: '"Reedy?" 'Reed: '"What?" 'Est: '"How was our life when we were in New Home? I don't have many memories of that..." 'Reed: '"Hmmm... Well, you were as you are now. A dreamer, who won't stop at anything. You were also as annoying as you are now." 'Est: '"Yeah yeah, always annoying and that kind of junk." 'Reed: '"Anyways, we lived in a pretty big house, being some troublesome kids, as with all children." 'Est: '"Wait... Then, why did we move to Snowdin?" 'Reed: '"...I don't know. Do you want to ask Mother and Father? Try to not let them kill you." 'Est: '"Oh, yeah. They're going to kill me for not going home, right? Well, let's see if my Tome has a spell to make someone forget their memories for a while..." 'Reed: '"No." interaction 'Est: '"Hmmm..." Flavor Text Neutral/Pacifist Est blocks the way! Encounter Smells like spells. Neutral The background is filled with people in Snowdin Town. Neutral Est is looking at her tome's pages. Neutral Est looks at the floor in a strange pose. Neutral You ask Est why is she trying to hunt you down. 1 You also ask Est why she tries to get to the Surface so badly. 2 You ask Est a lot of questions, but it seems she doesn't understand you. 3+ You try to compliment Est, but she doesn't listen. without Talking You said that Est is very heroic, trying to get freedom for all her people. 1 It looks that Est got distracted with your flirting. Flirt 1 You tried to compliment Est more, but she just puts her finger on your lips and smiles. 2+ You tried to ask something about the monsters, but she denies. Maybe if she could be manipulated... without Flirting You tried and asked Est what regions are in the Underground. She gladly accepted! 1 You also asked Est a little bit of information about the monsters. 2 It looks like Est is a little bit tired. Maybe you can convince her to leave you alone! Learn 2 You were about to ask Est a question, but you were blank. 3+ You tried to convince her to stop the fight. It worked! after Learning Est is desperately passing the pages of her tome. HP or lower 7 AT 23 DF. A kid who dreams about being a tactician in the future. Check Genocide Est blocks your killing rampage! ''Encounter ''You feel that book will drain your life. Unless you do something to its owner. time using Nosferatu Looks like Est wants to execute you the classic way. Who will die first? time using Aircalibur You sense light beams trying to purge your SOUL. Will you defeat them first? time using Lux ''The battleground is filled with spells. ''Neutral ''You sense rage in Est's spells. ''Neutral ''Smells like a kid. ''Neutral ''Est doesn't stop looking back and forth at the Town. ''Neutral ''You threw a paper flower to Est. She seems confused. Her speed lowered a bit for this turn! ''1 ''She seems prepared for your next action. Looks like her DF will be risen up until you attack her! ''Flirt 1 ''You got near Est with a seductive look, but she just pushes you back. ''2+ ''Est is repeatedly mumbling the letters 'R' and 'D'. ''HP or lower ''12 AT 33 DF. Just a kid, apparently wishing her death. ''Check Relationships Reed Reed is Est's brother. They care very much about each other. Reed usually makes sarcastic remarks about her comments and she sometimes counterattack with another sarcastic comment. Est hides behind Reed in order to avoid being seen by Dogamy/Greater Dog, resulting in him making another sarcastic comment, and Est being very defensive. Along with Monster Kid, they walk up to Toriel's school in the True Pacifist Credits. Monster Kid Est is a friend of Monster Kid. Having similar personalities, their games of choice and conversations are also similar. Est, Monster Kid and Reed can be found in the True Pacifist Credits walking up to Toriel's school. Snowdin Innkeeper Est nor Reed came ever here, but the Shopkeeper talks sometimes about them. Doing so, the Innkeeper had a day out, and went to meet the siblings. They have now a positive relationship. Innkeeper's Child The Innkeeper's child is in that weird position of 'enemy, and a friend'. This happened since the Innkeeper met the siblings and her child started to became a little bit angry for 'taking away their mother's attention', even if she only met them once. However, the siblings often hang out with them. Snowdin Shopkeeper The Snowdin Shopkeeper first saw the siblings when they got to Snowdin. Est usually buys sweets from her shop and if they have time, they talk, often from the relationship of her sister's child's and Est's. Undyne Est admires Undyne. Est often sneaks out of her home to stalk her and see her fight, which might get her in trouble. She's planning to meet her hero eventually, but she probably won't, as she fears of showing her 'secret' side. Alphys Sometimes when Est stalks Undyne, she comes to Alphys' Lab, or Alphys comes to Undyne's House. From what has she seen, Est thinks Alphys is a boring and nerdy person and didn't expect the Royal Scientist to be that way. However, in the True Pacifist Epilogue, Est and Alphys' relationship develops to a positive one. Dogamy and Greater Dog When Dogamy and/or Greater Dog see Est, they start pursuing her until they are tired or they bit one of her limbs. She doesn't know why they do this, but she now avoids them at all cost, even hiding behind her brother (as neither Dogamy nor the Greater Dog attacks Reed). Trivia * In the French and Italian language, Est means east, as in the cardinal direction. In both French and Latin, Est also means "is". * She was originally the daughter of Reed (Marse), who would continue his job as the Royal Guard's tactician once he died. * She is left-handed. * Est loves sweets very much, especially lollipops. Every opportunity she has to eat sweets, she takes it. Category:Female Category:Monster Category:OC